Parallel Worlds - Us Papyrus x Uf Sans !
by Kitsune of Yaoi Yuri FR
Summary: Papyrus s'ennuyait et décida d'aller marcher un peu, laissant sa fainéantise de côté pour cette fois. Il parcourra Waterfall et tomba sur un mur, se composant de briques colorés assez étranges. Il les examina et appuya sur l'une d'elles. Celle-ci va alors l'emmener dans l'un de des mondes parallèles, semblables à ceux d'UnderTale (ici, dUnderSwap). Qui rencontrera-t-il donc ?
1. Chapitre 1 - Le commencement

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Oui, je publie une nouvelle fic, oui j'ai pas fini mes anciennes fic, vous permettez ?**

 **J'ai eu l'inspiration pour ce Us Papyrus x Uf Sans !**

 **A la base, ça devait juste être un Os...  
Mais c'est parti en couille durant le cours de français, j'ai fais 3 pages, qui ne raconte rien sur le couple. Ce n'est que le commencement ! Ne m'en voulez pas ! :o **

**Je tourne toujours autour du pot, mais je peux pas commencer une histoire sans queue ni tête !**

 **Bref, je ne sais pas encore quand sortira la suite, si je ferais un petit lemon, je ne sais pas encore. Ce que je sais, c'est que je vais pas me faire chier demain durant mes 2h de pauses !**

 **Je suis tellement à font sur tous ces couples d'undertale... Et de tous ses monde parallèles !**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira, dites moi vos avis ! (Ah et ne faites pas attention au parenthèse... Ma schizophrénie s'est un peu lâchée sur ce texte)**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Kiss de Renard !**

* * *

 *** Pop ***

Ce son à peine audible indiquait l'apparition soudaine de Papyrus. Le squelette s'était téléporté à Waterfall, mais, étrangement, il ne se souvenait pas avoir utilisé son pouvoir pour interagir de la sorte. Pourquoi se trouvait-il face à un mur en brique, sa main droite positionnée à 45° de son corps ?

 **Flash-Back**

Pap se trouvait à Waterfall, à vendre ses Hots Cats. Malgré sa fainéantise (oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'UnderSwap Papyrus!), il s'ennuyait. Personne n'était venu le voir à son stand aujourd'hui, pas même Chara _(qui remplace Frisk, je sais que tu sais, mais ne sait-on jamais. Oui ici je te tutoie, tu vas me tuer du coup ?)_. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis un bon bout de temps d'ailleurs.

Il décida alors de partir. De marcher. IL voulait marcher pour changer, cela comblerait son ennuie. Et peut-être se pouvait-il qu'il croise l'humain ?

Une cigarette à la bouche, cela faisait un bon laps de temps que Papyrus n'avait pas tant marché. La question était, avait-il déjà autant fait d'effort au moins une fois dans sa vie ? Il utilisait habituellement sa magie pour se déplacer, évitant donc le PLUS d'effort possible. Il passa la statue Memory, puis le Temmie village et s'arrêta dans une salle dans laquelle s'y trouvait un panneau. Dessus était inscrit **« Do not Press »** _(« Ne pas appuyer », si tu es nul en anglais, mais il faut le faire quand même)_.

En dessous de l'écriteau, des briques, de différentes couleurs qui étaient incrustées dans le mur. Le jeune, vieux squelette _(ah merci le Français, grâce à ça je viens de créer un oxymore ! Merci la 1°L!)_ , ne s'étant pas du tout préoccupé de l'indication du panneau, effleura les pierres. Et par pure curiosité, Pap pressa l'une des roches...

 *** Pop ***

 **FinFlashBack**

Papyrus se rappela alors avoir appuyé sur ce caillou incrusté... Sa couleur l'avait particulièrement attiré. Voici donc la raison pour laquelle sa main était positionnée ainsi, encore élevée à 45° de son corps.

L'endroit dans lequel le squelette s'était fait téléporter n'était pas si différent de celui d'il y a de ça, quelques minutes. Seul un petit détail interpella l'orange _(je l'appelle comme ça à cause de son pull, et de ses organes qu'il fait apparaître par pure magie)_. Les roches colorées avaient disparu. Elles étaient le seul moyen de repère _(et peut-être le seul moyen de revenir chez lui ?)_ pour le squelette.

Après tout, était-il vraiment ailleurs ? Était-il si loin de chez lui ? Si loin de son confort et de son frère ?

Il fallait croire que... Non. Il ne s'en préoccupait pas à vrai dire. Il ne paniquait pas Pour lui, ce qu'il venait de faire n'avait rien changé. Juste la disparition des vieilles pierres multicolores. C'était tout. Il ne fallait pas en faire tout un plat en fin de compte... Il soupira, se disant qu'il avait perdu son temps à analyser des cailloux, bien qu'il n'avait que du temps à perdre, alors temps qu'à faire...

Le squelette remit sa main _(qui était retombée le long de son corps le temps de ses réflexions)_ dans la poche de son pull orangeade et tourna les talons. Il alluma alors une nouvelle cigarette, pour remplacer celle disparut lors de sa **« téléportation »** vers un **« autre monde »** et reprit sa marche vers l'endroit d'où il était parti. Cette expérience qu'il définissait étant inutile le fit légèrement ricaner. Eh, il n'avait pas à s'en faire...

Il reparcourra waterfall, sans prêter attention aux regards insistant et dévisageant des monstres aux alentours.

Il vit alors au loin, une personne, ou un monstre de petite taille. Chara ? Sans ? Il se contenta de s'approcher, puis, il vit une autre silhouette plus grande que la première, s'approcher de celle-ci. Ils semblaient vêtu tous deux de vêtements assez sombres, en cuir noir _(Assez rock quoi, comme je les aimes)_ et ressemblaient pas mal à Papyrus _(en gros, ils ressemblaient à des squelettes, lel)_.

Curieux, mais, ne désirant point interrompre ce qui semblait-être une dispute, Pap, s'adossa à un mur, puis observa furtivement les deux êtres, tout en tendant ses oreilles pour avoir une meilleure écoute _(oui les squelettes n'ont pas d'oreilles, tu vas pas m'apprendre la science Ginette ! Tu commences pas ! Désolée...)_

Premièrement , il entendit une voix plutôt grave et assez paniquée, qui semblait provenir du plus petit squelette. Puis une autre qui avait à peu près ma même intensité, un poil plus crédible, lui criant dessus. Il s'agissait bien sûr du plus grand _(avoue tu ne le savais pas)_.

 _ **\- J-Je suis d-désolé patron... Je-**_

 _ **\- Je me moque de tes excuses, espèce d'incompétent !,** l'interrompit-il. **J'en ai assez de ton comportement fainéant, Sans !**_

 _ **\- D-Désolé b-boss...,** s'excusa timidement l'insulté en baissant la tête._

Papyrus vit que le plus grand se faisait appeler **« Boss »** ou bien **« Patron »** _(oui c'est la même chose dans deux langues différentes)_ par le dit _« Sans »_. Il semblait vraiment intimider le jeune squelette à terre avec son apparence diabolique. Il paraissait plutôt agressif d'après Pap... Par ailleurs, le plus petit se faisait donc appeler **« Sans »**. Que se passait-il ? Son frère ne porterait jamais ce genre de chose, et il n'est pas le genre de type à se laisser marcher dessus aussi facilement. De plus, il n'avait pas cette intensité de voix, et ne fréquentait pas ce genre de personne...

Soudain, le squelette eut un déclic.

Ces rochers de couleurs, était-ce... ? Non, une erreur de telle ampleur ne pouvait pas se produire... Il rêvait juste. Oui c'était ça. Il rêvait. Il faisait même un cauchemar, et il allait se réveiller... Vite...

Et si ce n'était pas un rêve ?

Et si c'était la réal-

 *** Clac ***

( *** un bruit se fit entendre dans toute la surface de la pièce *** )

Le son sortit Papyrus de ses pensées les plus profondes.

Il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite pour se réveiller, ce n'était pas le moment de dormir ou bien même de rêvasser ! Après avoir reprit ses esprits il remarqua un grand silence. Il orienta alors son regard vers les deux personnages qu'il espionnait avant de s'être évadé ailleurs.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et en firent tomber ce qui restait de sa cigarette, lorsqu'il vit le plus petit squelette à terre, se caressant la joue, et versant des larmes incontrôlables Tandis que l'autre avait encore sa main mi-levée sur le bas côté à sa droite _(je sais pas si ça existe dans ce genre de circonstance, mais chuuuuuuuut, tu n'as rien vu)_.

 _ **\- Contentes-toi de faire ton travail comme il faut, imbécile !** , hurla l'énervé. **Et soit rentré à l'heure !**_

La victime _(oui ça fait un peu pitié mais bon)_ ne répondit pas, toujours sous le choc de la frappe, ce qui fit grogner son supérieur.

 _ **\- Sans ?** , grogna donc le rageur._

 _ **\- O-Oui... Oui, compris p-patron...** , répondit timidement jeune à terre, toujours les larmes aux yeux._

Le grand râleur tourna alors le dos à sa victime et s'éloigna d'un pas énergique.

Papyrus le regardait s'éloigner, tandis que sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était déjà dirigé vers le petit homme à terre se faisant appeler Sans.

Il se retrouva alors en face de lui. Le Sans était toujours à terre, assis, à se frotter ses yeux trempés. Il n'avait toujours pas remarqué la grande présence en face de lui.

Papyrus tandis sa main vers celui-ci, voulant l'aider. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler, le rassurer, mais... Il n'en eut pas le temps.

Le garçon à terre remarqua l'ombre de la main d'un inconnu sur lui, s'approchant petit à petit de lui, ce qui le fit réagir.

 _ **-Ne... Ne me frappe pas... S'il te... plaît...** , bégaya l'effrayé, et levant ses mains à la hauteur de son visage en guise de défense._

Papyrus était surpris de sa réaction. Ce squelette semblait vraiment avoir été traumatisé... Il ne voulait en aucun cas le lui faire peur, ou encore moins lui faire de mal. Il fit alors disparaître sa mine surprise et lui fit un sourire rassurant, lui indiquant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre avec lui.

Sans, voyant que ce qu'il pensait sentir arriver n'arrivait pas, leva les yeux tout en gardant sa position de défense et vit que son « agresseur » lui tendait la main. Il remarqua de même un sourire, magnifiquement dessiné sur le visage de son interlocuteur, lui inspirant une grande confiance en lui.

Attends, à quoi pensait-il là ? Peut-être est-ce tout simplement une ruse. Ce monstre, étant de la même race que la sienne, pouvait bien lui faire du mal non ? Pourquoi pas ? Il avait l'habitude après tout... Il devait craindre les autres, mais devait-il le craindre lui ? Il sentait pourtant une lueur de bonté en lui. Il l'appréciait, d'un simple regard. Lui tendait-il la main en guise de gentillesse ?

Le petit squelette rougis face à ses réflexions, et à l'idée de pensée qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un de, gentil.

 **\- Qu... Uhm... T-Tu ne me frappes pas... ?** , le questionna timidement l'effrayé, commençant à baisser ses bras.

 _ **\- Eh** , ricana d'abord l'interpellé. **Pourquoi devrais-je ?**_

Le squelette à la dent dorée ne répondit point. Il resta un petit moment à le fixer.

Pap n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse de la part du petit. Il poursuivit alors sa phrase.

 _ **-Je m'appelle Papyrus. Ça va aller, Sans ?**_

* * *

 **Voili voilou !**

 **C'est la fin de ce premier chapitre, des avis ?**

 **J'en ai trop dis ? Pas assez ? :o**

 **Si je n'ai pas précisée la couleur de la roche désignée par Pap, c'est totalement normal, je tiens à le dire, je vous voit venir. Je tient à mettre du suspens ! (Oui sur une pu**** de couleur de caillou, oui j'ai pas trouvée mieux , tu te calme Josiane !)**

 **Bref, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !**

 **Kiss de Renard !**


	2. Chapitre 2 - La rencontre

**Bonsoiiiiiir à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici donc le tant attendu (ou pas) mais surtout pour moi, Chapitre 2 de ce Us x Uf !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Oui il aura été sorti le jour suivant le premier chapitre. Je précise que je n'ai pas de dates de publication précise !**

 **Je me faisait chier donc je me suis dis "Tiens, mais pourquoi pas un petit chapitre 2 ? Ohlolo !"**

 **Bref, enjoy !**

 **Kiss de Renard**

* * *

 _ **Précédemment**_

 _ **Papyrus avait été téléporté dans un monde qui se trouvait être parallèle au sien. Cependant, il ne s'en rendit pas compte, avant d'avoir vu deux personnages étranges, dont un qui portait le même nom que son frère. Pap assistera alors à une scène de violence explicite, incitant alors Papyrus à aller aider le petit squelette à terre lorsque son agresseur parti.**_

 _ **\- Je m'appelle Papyrus. Ça va aller, Sans ?**_

* * *

Le jeune squelette appelé Sans continuait de fixer son interlocuteur, et avait des à présent baissé sa garde, ayant donc ses deux mains posées à terre, soutenant son corps.

Il répondit alors à l'aide que lui proposait l'orange (oui oui, son pull, vous vous souvenez ?), en lui donnant sa main, l'aidant à se relever.

 _ **\- M-Merci Papyrus...**_

Le plus grand squelette se contenta de cela, et ne répondit rien.

 _ **\- Je suis désolé... J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais me frapper** , _lui fit Sans en se frottant l'arrière de son crâne, détournant son regard de celui du squelette orange.

Pap prit ce petit squelette dans ses bras pour le réconforter _(oui, il était très tactile et allait assez vite )_

 _- **Shhh... Je ne te ferai rien, et personne d'autre ne te fera de mal** , _fit le réconfortant à son réconforté _(oui ça veut rien dire, shhh toi aussi), **ait confiance**. (ça fait pervers psychopathe et ça fait également référence à un Disney dont je ne citerais pas le nom)_

Sans répondit avec méfiance à l'accolade de son ami. Il eut cependant un petit déclic. Ils venaient de se rencontrer, une accolade était assez étrange venant d'un inconnu _(surtout pour Sans, qui n'en avait pas l'habitude)_. Et puis, il les avaient vue ? Il y avait bien une raison au **« personne d'autre ne te fera de mal »** , nan ? Et puis, il se rappelait. Comment connaissait-il son nom ?!

Trop de choses se mélangeaient dans le crâne du petit squelette.

 ** _\- A-attend... Ça va un peu vite là..._** , lui fit le petit squelette en posant ses mains sur le torse du plus grand. **_Et puis, tu... Tu nous as vus... Nous disputer ?_** , continua Sans en commençant à se séparer de Papyrus. **_Et comment tu connais mon nom dans ce cas ?!_** , l'agressa donc le plus petit en défaisant de l'emprise de l'orange pour se relever.

Papyrus regarda avec surprise celui qui, de quelqu'un de sage et apeuré, passa à quelqu'un d'agressif et surexcité. Pap laissa échapper un petit ricanement de sa bouche, ce qui fit remettre les pieds sur terre au plus petit, qui ne connaissait pas encore assez celui qu'il trouvait **« gentil »**. Il pouvait peut-être bien vouloir le tuer d'une minute à l'autre.

 _ **\- Eh... Lorsque je suis arrivé ici, je vous ai vu vous disputer mais... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les choses prennent cette tournure-là**_ , fit le grand un peu dérangé d'avoir espionné les deux personnages.

Le fait que Papyrus ait vu cette scène, non inédite, gêna Sans au plus profond de son âme.

 _ **\- Oh, uh... J-Je vois...**_

 _ **\- Il est toujours comme ça avec toi ?**_ , fit l'orange avec un air inquiet dessiné sur son visage.

 ** _\- Uh... Ouais... Enfin, j'ai l'habitude de la violence dans ce monde_** , répondit le concerné, tout en se rasseyant, commençant à en avoir assez de rester debout.

Le plus grand fronça les sourcils _(ne partons pas sur le débat des sourcils attribués aux squelettes svp !)_ puis se baissa à la hauteur de Sans, qui regardait ses chaussures, le regard évasif. Papyrus mit une main sur une épaule du petit, et leva la tête de celui-ci, de sorte à ce qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

 _ **\- Il ne te fera plus rien maintenant, ok ?**_

L'interpellé écarquilla ses yeux, et sentit des larmes venir aux extrémités de ses orbites _(vous m'avez compris, hein ? Dites-moi que oui)_. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure _(chuuut, les squelettes ont des lèvres)_ , mais sans vraiment s'en être rendu compte, il s'était jeté dans les bras de Papyrus, qu'il venait de quitter un instant auparavant sous la colère. Introduisant sa tête dans le pull de pap, des larmes lui coulèrent sur ses joues.

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction, l'enlacé avait encore ses mains positionnées là où se trouvait Sans. Il resserra alors ses bras contre lui, ne voulant pas le laisser dans sa solitude la plus profonde _(oui ça fait ENCORE pitié)_.

Ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça. Le temps que Sans se calme, Papyrus caressait le haut de son crâne.

 **Imaginez le tableau : Papyrus était à genou au sol avec Sans dans ses bras, gémissant, entourés des Echo Flowers et des lucioles... Et de la cabane aux Hots Cats !**

Le plus petit squelette s'était calmé. Il se demandait comment le squelette qu'il était en train d'enlacer avait atterri ici. Une personne avec autant de bienveillance n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde. Il était clair qu'il n'était pas d'ici. Il voulut en savoir un peu plus sur son arrivée à Underfell.

 _ **\- Euh... Comment... Comment est-ce que t'es arrivé ici au fait ?**_ , le questionna Sans en se retirant des bras réconfortants de Papyrus.

Ah, Papyrus était tellement omnibulé par le squelette qu'il en avait oublié ce petit problème... _(oui très petit...)_. Il dut expliquer de fond en comble ce que Pap avait fait pour se retrouver ici. D'ailleurs, ici, c'est où ?

 _ **\- Oh, eh...**_ , ricana bêtement le grand, levant les yeux au ciel, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Il prit une cigarette qu'il alluma, pour en poser l'extrémité dans sa bouche. _**Je me faisais chier donc j'ai parcouru Waterfall à pied et 'suis tombé sur des pierres multicolores...**_

Ça commençait bien ! Sans le regardait avec insistance, se demandant s'il se foutait pas un peu de lui. Papyrus poursuivit, ne faisant guère attention au regard imposant du plus petit.

 **-J'ai appuyé sur une roche rouge** _(rappelez-vous que vous ne connaissiez pas la couleur et que celle-ci l'avait attiré, haha!)_ , **et j'ai atterri ici.**

Ok, Papyrus avait définitivement fumé...

 _ **\- Uh... Mec, y a quoi dans ta cigarette ? Tu te fous de moi ou... ?**_ , lui fit le squelette à la dent dorée, en train de se curer le nez en le fixant et en clignant des yeux.

 _ **-Qu-Quoi ? Mais nan je te jure que c'est vrai ! J'ai été téléporté ici ! Au début je croyais que rien n'avait changé donc j'ai voulu revenir à mon poste et je vous ai vue toi et ce squelette râleur. Donc j'ai deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas...**_ , s'exprima Papyrus, en gigotant ses mains dans tous les sens, et haletant à présent alors qu'il n'avait fait aucune pause dans ses phrases.

Sans n'était pas très convaincu de son discours mais il devait faire avec... Cela lui paraissait bien trop improbable...(et oui mais mon pépère, toi, t'es bien un squelette qui parle, bouffe, boit, et fait apparaître des pénis fluorescents, alors au stade où on est, tout est possible !) Il se mit à soupirer de déception, sûrement en guise de soutient moral pour le grand squelette.

 _ **\- Bien... On va dire que je vais te croire, ok ?**_

Papyrus ne répondit pas, croyant qu'on le prenait littéralement pour un imbécile menteur. Il n'avait pas rêvé bon sang, et savait ce qu'il avait vu ! Il l'a vue de ses yeux vus ! Inventé tout ça avait besoin de beaucoup de réflexions, chose que le grand squelette ne savait pas faire. En parlant de réflexions, Pap se demandait où il se trouvait d'ailleurs...

 _ **\- Hé. On est où là en fait ?**_ , le questionna le plus grand.

 _ **\- Oh, euh, tu es ici à UnderFell. Excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas vraiment dit grand-chose sur le pays...**_ , lui répondit vivement le squelette. _**Et toi, tu viens d'où ?**_

 _ **\- Eh, je viens d'UnderSwap...**_ , lui répondit Papyrus, se souvenant de l'existence de son frère, qui devait le chercher partout. Il était collant et chiant à parler de travail, mais ça lui manquait tout de même, son petit confort avec.

Il y eut un unième grand silence dans la salle.

Papyrus se souvint alors de la manière dont le grand squelette grognon avait appelé le petit squelette. Pap lui-même l'avait appelé Sans, à cause du schtroumpf gueulard.

 **\- Oh, au fait... Le grand mec grincheux t'a appelé « Sans ». C'est vraiment ton nom ?,** le questionna le plus grand, ayant utilisé un ton plutôt agacé pour sa première phrase. Il était pas mal intéressé de la réponse.

 _ **\- Uh... O-Oui c'est mon nom... P-Pourquoi ?**_ , lui bégaya alors le petit, assez préoccupé de la question.

 _ **\- C'est le nom de mon frangin ! Tu lui ressembles assez à vrai dire**_ _(surtout niveau taille)_ , **avec... Quelques différences physiques et vestimentaires...** , s'exclama l'orange. Il y avait aussi leur mental qui changeait, mais Papyrus ne voulut le mentionner, ayant peur de toucher un point faible du petit être. Sa faiblesse était sûrement un complexe pour lui.

 _ **\- Oh, fit alors le concerné. Mon frère a aussi le même nom que toi, Papyrus, mais ,il ne me permet pas de l'appeler par son prénom...**_ _(« nom » est égal à « prénom »)_ , avoua le petit en soupirant.

 _ **\- Ah, à quoi il ressemble ?**_ , demanda le Papyrus au pull orange d'un air intéressé.

 _ **-C'est...**_ , hésita dans un premier temps le petit. **_C'est celui que tu as vu avec moi il y a de ça 30 minutes... C'est mon frère..._** , lui avoua alors Sans .

Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle.

 _ **\- ...**_

 _ **\- ...**_

 _ **\- PARDON ?!**_ , hurla alors Papyrus, choqué de sa découverte.

Le squelette agressif et sans pitié était don frère ?! Et en plus, il portait le même nom que lui ?! N'y était-il pas censé y avoir quelques points communs dans une famille ? Bon, certes Papyrus la grosse feignasse et son frère extrêmement motivé à capturer un humain étaient un peu différents, mais ils s'entendaient bien ! Enfin oui, que lorsque Sans ne venait pas l'insulté de fainéant, à rester sur le canapé sans jamais lever le petit doigt. Bref, où en étions-nous... Ah oui !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici ?! Il avait été transféré dans une dimension parallèle à la sienne ou quoi ? _(oui, vous, vous le savez, mais chuuuuuut...)_

 _ **\- B-Bah quoi ?**_ , paniqua le jeune squelette, effrayé de la réaction soudaine de Papyrus.

 _ **\- Tu ne trouves pas bizarre que toi et ton frère aient le même nom que moi et MON frère ?** **Quelque chose cloche là c'est sûre..**_ , intervint Pap.

 **-Et si... Ce que tu avais dis était vrai et que tu avais été envoyé dans un monde parallèle au tiens ?** _(donc ici)_ , se questionna Sans.

 _ **-Bien-sûr que c'était réel !**_ , grogna le plus grand, vexé que Sans ne l'ai toujours pas cru. _**J'ai un peu la flemme après tout ces enchaînements d'événements... Ça presse pas si ?**_ , commença à dire Papyrus d'une voix plutôt douce et confiante. Bien sûr que ça pressait, Papyrus devait retrouver son frère ! Mais quelque chose le retenait ici, il voulait en savoir plus... Il s'approcha lentement de Sans, qui eut le réflexe de se reculer un peu, sous la peur. _**J'ai encore tellement de choses à découvrir dans ce monde...**_

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est le finish !**

 **Me semble-t-il que la longueur de ce chapitre est à peu près égale à celle du chapitre 1.**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Et svp, ne faites encore pas attention à mes petits commentaires entre parenthèses. Dites-moi si ça vous dérange. Si ça vous dérange bah... Tans pis :p Ha !**

 **Ne faites pas attention aux fautes non plus ^^' !**

 **Bref, merci !**

 **Kiss de Renard !**


	3. Chapitre 3 - La violence, c'est mal

**Réponses au reviews**

 **Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette fic vous plaise autant . . Quand j'ai vu tout ça, je crois que je n'en revenais pas. Je crois surtout que je buggais ._.**

 **Ah, c'est peut être d'ailleurs pour cela que tout le monde me regardait bizarrement après '-'**

 **Non j'en fais un peu trop là ^^' Bref !**

 **Cao dreams in books** **:** Haha oui, on ne va rien dire sur les parenthèses :x Mais merci de ta review ! Ça fait super plaisir ! Je connais Emmanu2004, j'ai lu quelques une de ses fics récemment et j'ai pas mal appréciées ^^. En tout cas ravie que ce que je fais te plais !

 **Liu Proxy (?)** **:** Ooh nonnn j'ai dis qu'on ne devais pas parler des parenthèse :xx

Je rigole x). Merci de tes conseils surtout pour les surnoms, je galérais un peu, pour rien en fait parce que c'était logique ._.

Et je voulais créer un monde comme je le voyais au niveau de Swap et Fell, comment ils se voient entre eux et tout ça, je sais pas si tu me comprends ^^'

Mais merci de ta review et contente que ça t'ai plu !

 **kuro.** **:** Haha tu m'as bien fait rire xD, merci de ta review, et contente que ça t'ai plu ^^

 **MILady Street** **:** Oula alors commence par respirer tout va bien se passer d'accord ? XD Ta review m'a faite super plaisir, même si j'ai cru qu'après l'avoir écrite tu étais décédée ._.

Rassure moi, ça va ? '-' L-la suite elle est ici, en bon état, toute prête, elle est à suivre là, tout va bien se passer hein xD

Je te laisse découvrir ce que ça donne, encore merci de ta review plaine d'énergie et d'enthousiasme ! ^^

* * *

 **Attention, ce Chapitre 3 devient un peu chauuuuuuud patate x3 Et je pense que les prochain chapitre le seront encore plus - M'enfin bref...**

 **Je tiens à vous dire à qui appartiennent les surnoms : _Strech et Honey = Us!Papyrus_ _; Le rouge, Red ou le petit = Uf!Sans. _Après les autres, vous les connaissez, je n'ai pas besoins de le rappeler ^^. C'était principalement pour ces nouveaux surnoms que j'ai données à ces deux personnages, et je remercie d'ailleurs encore Liu Proxy qui m'a conseillée ces surnoms ! **

**Aller, c'est parti !**

* * *

 **Précédemment :**

Papyrus a réussi à convaincre Sans qu'il n'allait rien lui faire. Les deux squelettes se sont un peu plus rapprochés, mais peut-être un peu trop pour le petit. Après avoir expliqué son incroyable aventure pour venir jusqu'ici et après avoir appris que le grincheux était le frère du rouge, Papyrus ne voulu pas se presser pour rentrer chez lui. Il sentit quelque chose qui le retenait ici. Quelque chose ? Ou quelqu'un ?

 **-J'ai encore tellement de choses à découvrir dans ce monde...**

* * *

Papyrus se rapprocha de plus en plus dangereusement vers le petit. Que lui voulait-il ? Que signifiait ce doux regard hypnotiseur ? Sans se mit à paniquer, ne cessant de ramper à reculons au sol, mais non loin de lui se trouvait un mur, auquel il se heurta. Instinctivement, il vérifia ce à quoi il venait de se cogner, puis revit le squelette au pull orange s'approcher de lui. Il se sentait tel une sourie condamnée face aux crocs d'un chat sauvage. Il était une proie. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de lui faire confiance ? La confiance n'existe pas ici ! C'est tuer ou être tué ! Ce gars est un psychopathe ! Et il allait payer les conséquences de son inconscience.

Le plus petit ramena ses jambes aux plus près de lui, ne pouvant laisser aucune ouverture sur son torse, mais avantageait cependant Papyrus qui se colla d'avantage au petit squelette. Il avait ce sourire à la fois confiant, et à la fois psychopathe. Si un mec vous sourit comme ça dans la rue alors que vous ne le connaissez pas, courez. C'est ce qu'aurait aimer faire Red, mais, il était piégé. Mais un regard apaisant accompagnait ce sourire. Un regard plus émotionnel que lui offrait son frère. Il faut dire que c'était quand même effrayant merde ! Leurs bouches étaient face à face. Sans pouvait sentir le souffle du psychopathe collé à lui sur son visage.

Le petit rougissait, et cela à contre cœur, ce qui ne déplu pas à Strech. Fait chier ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contrôler face à lui ?! Bien sûr que ce mec lui faisait de l'effet, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, et il ne voulait pas non plus l'avouer à ce type ! Pour rien au monde !

La timidité et le malaise qu'affichait le visage du rouge allaient faire craquer Papyrus. Sans avait commencé à poser ses mains sur le torse du plus grand, tentant de le repousser, mais celui-ci n'était pas du même avis.

Honey vit soudain des larmes couler sur les joues de sa « proie ». Était-ce du malaise ? De la peur ? Du bien être ? On ne pouvait pas savoir. Sa bouche tremblait, il détournait le regard et rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles (oui, ils en ont).

Papyrus ne voulait le faire pleurer. Il ne voulait pas le rendre triste ou l'effrayer. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui ferai rien de mal.

Il voulait le mettre à l'aise.

Le grand squelette approcha alors sa bouche de celle du plus petit, en pleurs. Il voulut prendre sa tête entre ses mains, la tourner vers lui pour s'emparer de sa bouche...

Mais...

Quelque chose...

...les interrompit.

 **\- Sans ? Sans où t'es, imbécile ?!** Cria une forte voix raisonnant dans le couloir se trouvant non loin sur la gauche (gauche de Us !Papyrus).

Les yeux de Red s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de la voix grave, qui se trouvait être celle de son frère.

 **\- Sans !**

Papyrus, aillant reconnu cette fameuse voix, avait baissé sa garde et se retrouva brusquement sur le dos, à terre.

 **\- Ouch..**

Sans l'avait soudainement repoussé, comme s'il était effrayé par quelque chose. Il se leva et lança un regard méfiant et vexé sur l'homme à terre, le regardant à son tour avec incompréhension.

Le petit squelette avait donc la force de repousser Papyrus. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait avant s'il ne voulait vraiment pas se retrouver nez à nez avec lui ? La peur ? Le mouvement brusque lui avait procuré une force soudaine ? Bon, il ne faut pas non plus le sous estimer, pensait-il, mais sur ce coup-ci, Honey était vraiment perdu.

Le rouge se tapota les joues, voulant faire disparaître sa gêne et se sécha rapidement les yeux. Il se dirigea vers le couloir d'où provenait le vacarme que provoquait son frère. Il observa l'espace et vit son frère, debout, toujours en train de grogner. Sans s'arrêta devant l'entrée du couloir, fermant les yeux et baissant la tête, gêné. Gêné car il n'avait pas répondu à l'appel de son frère plus tôt.

Le boss vit le monstre debout, au fond du couloir puis il s'arrêta à son tour. Il regardait son frère d'un étrange regard angoissant. Il se remit à avancer, mais en pressant le pas. Le plus petit, leva la tête instinctivement lorsqu'il entendit les bruits de pas s'intensifier dans le couloir. Mais, ce qu'il vit lorsqu'il avait levé la tête fut son frère se diriger vers lui avec fureur. Sans en était presque paralysé. Et merde. Le boss était encore vénère... Il allait mourir, c'est sûr. Sa colère se ressentait bien plus que d'habitude. Des tonnes d'ondes négatives envahissaient l'atmosphère. Il avait fait quelque chose encore, mais quoi ? Quelque chose qui aurait déplu à Fell.

Red leva alors les bras en guise de seule défense, ferma les yeux et serra les dents, comme s'il savait à quoi s'attendre. Il reproduisait la même scène s'étant déroulée il y a de cela une ou deux heures auparavant, avec le « gentil » Papyrus. Mais là, il savait à qui il avait affaire. Oh non, il le connaissait trop bien, CE Papyrus là était loin d'être gentil. C'était très rare, ou même impossible. Il devait tout simplement attendre que la main du grand frère parte toute seule, et ça serait fini.

Il attendait.

Et il écoutait, les pas se rapprochant de plus en plus de lui.

Il attendait, mais ça n'arrivait pas. Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Le rouge ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit son frère passer à côté de lui, le pas de plus en plus brusque. Il se dirigeait vers la salle d'où provenait Sans, qu'est ce qu-

 **"Oh Shit"** , pensa le petit, paralysé, ayant baissé ses bras.

Sans se retourna brusquement vers l'orange, et voulut être convaincu qu'il n'était pas la cible précise de Fell. Mais.. Il semblerait qu'il soit bel et bien la proie de son grand frère.

Strech venait de se relever, et se tapotait le pantalon pour en défaire la poussière. Mais il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était malencontreusement pris en chasse. Il n'avait même pas fait attention que le sauvage s'était arrêté de gueuler. Il était trop perdu dans ses pensées...

 **\- P-Pap-... Boss arrête** ! Se mit à hurler le petit, paniqué.

Le cri fit relever brusquement relever sa tête à Papyrus, mais il n'eut pas le temps de capter grand chose.

 _ ***Scratch***_

Le grand rouge que Sans avait tenté d'arrêter, serrait la gorge du grand orange, plaqué violemment au mur. Celui-ci, serrait les dents, ressentant une douleur soudaine sur son crâne et dans tout son corps. Il entrouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et vit des débris de mur au sol, de la poussière, un petit squelette paniqué dans le fond et ce qui se trouvait être son agresseur, en face de lui. Sa tête n'indiquait rien de... Bon. Il avait une expression presque meurtrière gravée sur son visage, et cette expression semblait s'adresser à l'orange. Mais il avait fait quoi ? Il lui en voulait peut être, mais de quoi ?

Ayant la vue un peu plus nette, il fit un petit sourire lorsqu'il découvrit la source du « danger » l'ayant frappé.

 **\- Ah ! Papyrus !** s'écria d'une bonté ironique le grand venu d'ailleurs.

 **\- Toi espèce d'enfoiré... T'es qui pour te croire tout permis chez moi ?!**

* * *

 **Voili voilou ! _Attention les enfants, la violence c'est mal !_**

 **Oui c'est la morale de ce chapitre, même si c'est la première morale que je fais pour un chapitre.**

 **Ne reproduisez pas ces actions chez vous !**

 **Oui enfin avant que des enfants lisent ça euh ._.**

 **Bref review ? J'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt, kiss de Renard !**


	4. Chapitre 4 - C'est bien des frères

_**Réponses aux reviews !**_

 _ **(OUIII JE SUIS DE RETOUR ! cours & devoirs de merde ... Merci aux profs absents ! Çà devient trop long... Ahem.. ! )**_

 _ **kuro. :**_ Ah, sorry pour ça ! Qui sait, il y aura peut-être plus de parenthèses sur cette fic ? Ça dépend les délires que je me tape solo x)

 _ **Cao dreams in books :**_ Jaloux ? Nannnn... à peine... x3

 _ **Emmanu2004 :**_ Mdrr oui le début de la gloire exactement xD J'ai été voir tes fic sinon j'ai pas beaucoup aimée... J'ai adorée:o Bonne continuation à toi aussi ^^

 _ **Yushikumiom :**_ Oh merde '-' Un décès en plus sur la conscience :o xD Ravie que ça te plaise, c'est le but ! Merci en tout cas ^^ x3

* * *

 **P**** de M***** ! Je suis tellement choquée de moi même que je vais me suicider (aller, adieu la suite de la fic, mwehehehhh !) Nan mais les fautes d'orthographe que je fais parfois sont pathétique et piquent les yeux ._. o**

 **Aller, ce chapitre il promet ! …. Euh... Je me rappelle plus de ce qu'il se passe dedans mais... Il promet ! ( jette un coup d'œil sur ses fiches ) Ah ! Oui ! Euh bah nan en fait c'est de la merde vous pouvez disposerrr..**

 **Nan bien sur je rigole ne partez pas '-' Vous vous ferez une ennemie qui vous stalkera partout où vous irez =w=**

 **Nan mais bref je fais que raconter des conneries depuis t'à l'heure.**

 **Aller, je vous laisse avec nos... Deux ? Trois tourtereaux ? Nan nan, avec nos trois 'gentil' squelettes x3**

* * *

 _ **Précédemment :**_

 **\- J'ai encore tellement de choses à découvrir dans ce monde...** , fit Papyrus en se rapprochant dangereusement de Sans.

 **\- Sans !**

 **...**

 **\- P-Pap... Boss arrête !**

…

 **\- Toi espèce d'enfoiré... T'es qui pour te croire tout permis chez moi ?!**

* * *

 **\- Heh, eh bien, quel accueil ! Ravi de te rencontrer de même** , fit l'orange, moqueur, en s'adressant au grand ronchon.

 **\- Qu-** , commença d'abord l'interpellé. **Ne joues pas au plus malin avec moi, tu vas perdre !**

 **\- Oh, mais je n-**

 **\- Tu as touché à Sans, hein ?!** Le coupa le grand. **Tu as touché ce crétin !,** lui hurla-t-il au visage, pointant du doigt le sujet même de leur conversation.

 **\- Nope** , lui répondit clairement stretch.

 **\- Te fou pas te moi !** , gueula Fell en éclatant le mur dos à Papyrus. **Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le mettre dans cet état !**

L'attention fut ensuite portée sur Sans, que Honey se mit à regarder après ce que l'autre guignol ait mentionné... Il vit donc Red, qui le fixait à son tour, les yeux brillant de chagrin. Ses larmes encore récentes coulaient sur ses joues rougis par la gêne et le chagrin, encore. Avec ses deux mains, il tirait son T-shirt vers la partie, probablement éveillée de Sans. On ne va pas se cacher qu'une bosse était légèrement discernable derrière les mains tremblante du petit squelette.

Il était terriblement attirant aux yeux de Strech qui, sans gêne, rougissait de plaisir face à cette situation.

Mais il fut vite ramené à la réalité...

 **\- Hé ! Écoute moi quand je te parle ! Ne t'avise pas de poser ton regard vicieux sur ce qui m'appartient !** , lui rappela bien haut et fort Fell, histoire de dire qu'il comprenne...

 **\- Excuse moi de poser mes yeux ''vicieux'' sur ce qui ''t'appartient'', mais il s'agit là non pas d'un objet mais de ton frère à ce que je sache. Je... Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais avec lui, mais je ne savais pas qu'un tel lien pouvait exister entre frère...** , dénonça l'orange en regardant chacun des deux frères en question, d'un air un peu dégoûté. _(Je n'ai rein contre l'inceste, bien au contraire x3, mais je trouvais ça intéressant de donner cette caractéristique à Papyrus)_ Le petit se sentit mal à l'aise. **En tout cas tu fais tout, sauf le rendre heureux, finit Strech d'un ton horriblement froid.**

 **\- Enfoiré... Tu... De quoi je me mêle, ne trouva pas ses mots Fell** , tentant tant bien que mal de trouver quelque chose à répartir...

Il serra son poing, prêt à l'envoyer sur Us Pap.

 **\- Je serai toi, je ne ferais pas ça.**

 **\- Nyeh ! Sinon quoi ?** , se moqua le grand rouge.

 ***Pop***

Le sourire moqueur de Fell se dissipa en un visage neutre, limite blasé. Il savait ce que signifiait ce bruit, et il savait donc bien ce que cet enfoiré au pull orange venait d'invoquer...

Derrière lui se trouvait bel et bien un Gaster Blaster prêt à attaquer.

 **-** **STOP !** , hurla une voix auparavant silencieuse. **Ça suffit maintenant !** _(Woah... Crédibilité... 0%. On dirait moi couillons '-')_

Un petit squelette au blouson noir menaçait les deux autres grands, tenant en main de petits os aux bouts pointus. Ils semblaient avoir étés cassés en deux. Son œil gauche laissait s'échapper une vapeur rouge. Ses sourcils étaient horriblement froncés. Strech et Fell s'étaient arrêtés, remplaçant leur visage haineux par un visage choqué. Il faut dire qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à cela. Celui qui, quelques minutes auparavant, pleurait toute ses larmes et suppliait à son frère d'arrêter ses menaces. Et maintenant, il osait les menacer à son tour, seul face à deux grands gaillards. Il était faible, mais courageux. Enfin, plutôt...

 **\- S-Sans ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?** , l'interrogea tout d'abord Fell, assez surpris. **Aller Sans, ça suffit, tu ne le feras pas de toute manière alors arrête !**

Il n'était pas convaincue. Fell mettait sa vie en danger en disant cela, car, son frère pouvait être capable de beaucoup de choses... Mais qui sait, s'il oserait s'en prendre à son frère ? Cette idée hanta le grand rouge. _**'Nah...'**_ pensa-t-il donc. _ **'Nah, c'est pas possible...'**_

Il savait pourtant, qu'il en était capable.

S'il le connaissait assez.

 *** Pop ***

 **\- Hey petit, range ça tu veux ?** , continua Swap. **Regarde, c'est bon.**

Papyrus avait fait disparaître le Gaster Blaster qui menaçait le grand rouge. De plus, le dit ''petit'', n'appréciait pas la façon dont Strech lui avait adressé la parole.

 **\- Ne m'appelle pas ''petit'' !** , lui fit froidement Sans, serrant un peu plus fort l'os qu'il tenait en main, le pointant un peu plus vers le concerné.

Whoaaaaaah... Le Bipolaire quoi...

Il y a deux minutes il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, jusqu'à se dessécher tout entier... _(Vous comprenez pourquoi c'est un squelette ?)_ Et là, il était énervé et avait des p***** d'envies de meurtre ! _(On dirait moi quoi! Lel...)_ Pap comprenait maintenant pourquoi ces deux là étaient frères... Il avait beau être sage et mignon _(et soumis)_ , il pouvait être tout aussi menaçant et effrayant que son frère. Strech ne comprenait cependant pas pourquoi il n'aimait pas ce surnom ''petit''. Certes, c'est assez vexant, maiiiiis il n'avait pas tord si ? C'est bien lui le plus jeune, hein ?

 **\- C'est moi le plus âgé si tu te pose la question** , lui indiqua Red, comme s'il avait lut dans les pensées de l'orange... Son regard était à la fois menaçant et gêné. **On dirai pas, heh ?!**

Il détourna légèrement le regard.

Qu- Heh ?! Comment... Ce gars est medium ou quoi ? C'est inhumain ! _(lool squelette = monstre = non humain... bref..)_ Et puis c'est illogique ! Si l'autre grincheux est le plus jeune c'est … QUOI ?! Et c'est lui le Boss ?! Qu-... ___ _Erreur : US!Pap ne répond pas. Voulez-vois redémarrer le système ?__

Les deux frères pouvaient distinguer le bug dans lequel se retrouvait Swap, par son regard vide et perdu.

Tout se chamboulait dans la tête de Strech. Il faut dire qu'il en voit des vertes et des pas mures depuis son arrivé dans ce monde. Et puis, étant donné sa ressemblance avec Blueberry, Red était vraiment le plus jeune aux yeux de Pap _(En vérité, c'est les UnderSwap les intrus dans les AUs)_. Bref. Il ne devait pas se prendre la tête pour si peu.

En attendant, le petit... Enfin, Sans les menaçaient toujours. Fell n'avait pas parler depuis longtemps, comme gêné, lui aussi, de la conversation.

Papyrus ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cela, et se contenta de bafouillement dont la compréhension était indiscernable. Cela dit, Sans n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse de sa part.

Un grand silence s'installa, mais Fell le brisa bien assez vite.

 **\- Bon, assez** , fit le ronchon d'une voix plus calme. **Sans, dégage moi ça et tu as intérêt à me donner des explications on ne peut plus claire sur ce type.**

Fell lâcha Swap, et lui tourna le dos pour s'éloigner, observé par son GRAND frère donc... Il fit disparaître toute potentielle menace.

 **\- O-Oui Boss !** , lui fit d'un ton on ne peut plus joyeux et déterminé le petit.

Papyrus se caressa la gorge. Non pas parce qu'il avait eu du mal à respirer ou quoi, bien sûr que non, mais plutôt parce que l'autre fou l'avait bien plaqué au mur. Il ne l'avait pas loupé...

 ** _'C'est qu'il a de la poigne l'enfoiré !'_** , pensa fortement Strech, plissant légèrement les yeux, sous les coups de la douleur.

 **-H-Hey, ça... va ?** , l'interpella Sans en s'approchant doucement de l'orange, apparemment inquiet de son état.

 **-Uhh... O-Ouais ça va, merci...** , lui souria Pap, avec cependant quelques difficultés.

Il était vrai qu'à force d'être maintenu par le cou, il commençait à ressentir la douleur monter de plus en plus. Une personne normale, faible, n'aurait probablement pas survécu à une telle poigne... Ce qui fit sourire l'orange, content d'avoir eu la force de tenir...

Et puis, c'était quoi ça ? Il était redevenu normal, doux comme un agneaux, à s'inquiéter pour tout ce qui bouge. Il était prêt à le tuer lui et son frère, et maintenant il vient s'inquiéter. C'est assuré, il est Bipolaire...

 **-Je reviens** , fit une voix dont Strech n'y prêta pas attention.

De plus, pourquoi ce grand squelette avait-il réagit comme ça ? Il s'en prend toujours à lui, mais là, rien, il est reparti comme un chien dans sa niche _(comparaison de merde bonjour, je voudrais une glace)_. Il avait peur de LUI ? IL lui avait fait peur ? Ce type connaissait forcément bien mieux son frère que quiconque, et il avait l'air de savoir de quoi il était capable... Sans aurait donc très bien pu les attaquer huh ? C'est quoi, un monstre ? … Question con.

Swap en apprenait de plus en plus sur ces deux personnages et leur monde... D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ce monde de fou là ? Menacer son frère était une chose inimaginable pour l'orange. Jamais il ne pourrait s'en prendre à Blueberry... Ce n'était pas possible, Red ferai sûrement comme Strech, s'il devait arriver quelque chose à leur frère, ils se vengeraient. Mais jamais ils ne s'en prendraient à leur frère. C'était son intuition _(la mienne aussi x3)._ Il ne faisait que défendre son petit frère du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais celui-ci avait l'air de prendre cela au sérieux...

Sans le sortit de ses pensées pour lui adresser la parole :

 **\- P... Hé... Tu dois venir. Le Boss veut que l'on parle.**

* * *

 **Voili voulu ! C'est la fin, looool. Fin de merde. Ouiiiiii ! On aime tous ça ! Bref, je tiens à préciser : Le « _Je reviens »_ de Red, était bien fait exprès. Je voulais faire en sorte que comme Swap, vous n'y prêtiez pas vraiment attention. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas indiquée dans l'histoire que Sans était en fait partit aller voir son Boss pendant que notre cher Honey était perdu dans ses pensées... Euuh pour les fautes... Baaaah désolée ^^**

 **Aller, hvkfdhkvbdwjfkvbgjkd ! Kiss de Renard !**


	5. Chapitre 5 - CITRONTIME 1

**Réponses reviews !**

 **kuro. :** Ah ça fait plaisir de voir que je ne suis pas la seule tarée ici !

 **Elys :** Merci ! Mais ne t'en fait pas ! La suite, la voilà ! ^^

 **Liu Proxy :** Hey ! Merci, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce moment x) Et je ne pense pas faire ce genre de chose. C'est vrai que ce serai un sacré bordel si les FELL passaient chez les SWAP, mais après peut être que l'inspiration viendra et que ça se fera ^^'. Après pour les autres AU je ne pense pas, je préfère me concentrer sur les FELL et SWAP. Je ferais peut-être une fic sur d'autres Au oui, si l'inspiration vient là aussi x)

* * *

 **Heyy ! C'est moi ! Alors pour ceux qui sont comme moi, des couches tard et qui vois cette fic sortir à 3:00 du mat', et bien bienvenue dans le club des gens qui se font chier alors qu'il peuvent tout simplement dormir comme des blaireaux ! Nan mais franchement, je me fais chier et je publie... Alors que je dois réviser pour mon putain de bac blanc qui arrive juste après ces putains de vacances ! Vous aussi vous être du genre à vous dire** _''Bon aller, j'ai tous, il me reste plus qu'à réviser !''_ **mais en fait vous voyez votre ordi ou votre ps3, ou votre Ds, ou votre (on s'en fou !) et ça vous démange de l'utiliser. Et ça donne ça :** _''Bon aller, juste une partie, c'est vite fait, c'est le calme avant la tempête''_ **mais non, grosse erreur ! Résultat : Tu as passé toute ta journée sur ton ordi ou tes jeux, laissant tes pauvres feuille de révision moisir sur le coin d'une table. Ahh... Progrès à la con ! Technologie à la con !**

 **Non, la technologie on a beau dire, mais c'est bien. Sans ça, je vous aurez jamais connu, et vous non plus ^-^ ! Et on ne pourrais pas passer notre temps devant des bonne fanfic ou des bon doujins ou des bons porno ! Ok ça s'était pas nécessaire... Bon, c'est parti pour la suite ! Oh, attention, LEMON !**

* * *

 **Précédemment**

 **\- Tu as touché à Sans, hein ?!**

 **\- STOP ! Ça suffit maintenant !**

 ***Pop***

 **\- Tu dois venir. Le Boss veut que l'on parle.**

* * *

 **\- Qu... H-heh ?!, paniqua un petit rouge. Da fuck... ?!**

En effet, Sans pouvait paniquer. Par nous ne savons quel moyen, celui-ci s'est retrouvé dans sa chambre. Il l'eut reconnu notamment grâce à son pauvre lit, sur lequel il se trouvait, et autres diverses objets que Sans pouvait entrevoir. L'odeur d'humidité comblait de même la chambre. Il avait l'habitude, il ne s'occupait pas de cet endroit à cause du travail que son frère lui donnait.

L'ambiance de la pièce semblait étrange aux yeux du petit. Le genre d'ambiance sombre, peu éclairée, mais cependant plutôt chaude. Sans ne savait pas trop quoi ressentir. La pièce était chaude, ce qui rendit l'atmosphère agréable, mais elle était à la fois effrayante, à cause de la basse lumière qui la comblait. Ce climat-la, Red ne le connaissait pas. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?! Sans était vraiment perdu, était-ce encore un des plans tordu de son frère ?!

S'imaginant alors les pires choses qui lui passèrent par la tête, il fut prit d'un frisson désagréable, qui le fit encore plus paniquer. Il voulut alors se lever mais se sentit retenu. Il dirigea alors son regard effrayé vers ce qui le retenait, et vit, sentit, une sorte de bracelet de fer, attaché au radiateur...

 **\- Qu...Qu'est ce que... ?!**

Voulant l'enlever, il se débattu de toute ses force, mais c'était perdu d'avance... Sans ne pouvait rien faire face à ce qui ressemblait à des menottes... Il était piégé ici, dans le noir. L'ambiance était tout compte fait désagréable et effrayante. Ne cherchant pas à se défendre plus, il appela, se doutant qu'une seule et unique personne était capable d'une telle chose.

 **\- B-boss... ? S-s'il te plaît, laisse mois sortir ! Je ne recommencerais plus !** , s'écria le petit squelette, haletant de frayeur, et prit par les pleurs. **Boss...**

Sans s'excusait autant qu'il le pouvait. Il ne savait pas de quoi, mais il s'excusait. Il en était persuadé, c'était bien le grand rouge qui était derrière tout ça. Qui ça pouvait être d'autre ?

Mais ce qui étonna le petit rouge, était qu'il n'était pas habitué à cela. Normalement, son Boss est là, avec lui, et lui fait subir des choses improbable. Mais là... Est-il en train de tester un nouvelle punition ? Car si c'est le cas, ça avait l'air de, malheureusement, marcher...

 **\- Boss... S'il te plait...** , abandonna Sans, ayant épuisé toutes ses forces.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Red voulu réagir, mais il n'y parvient pas. Son corps était comme manipulé par quelqu'un d'autre, c'était étrange.

 **\- Allons, allons, tu es réveillé ?** , fit une voix charmante.

Sans releva cette fois rapidement la tête. La lumière s'alluma, éblouissant alors le petit squelette. Il mit sa main libre devant ses orbites. Il put distinguer une grande silhouette en face de lui, avec une touche de orange...

 **\- Tu n'as pas à paniquer comme ça, tout va bien** , fit Stretch.

 **\- Où suis-je ?** , se contenta de demander Sans. **Pourquoi... ?**

 **\- Dans ta propre chambre. Oh, et, excuse-moi pour les menottes, on ne voulait pas que tu fuis lorsque tu te serais réveillé, prit de panique. On t'a trouvé dehors, gisant par terre** , fit Papyrus en détachant les menottes de Red.

 **\- On.. ?**

 **\- Ton frère est parti voir si un humain rode dans les parages. Il me rappelle souvent mon frère...**

 **\- Qu'est ce que...**

Sans ne comprenait plus. Depuis quand les deux grands s'entendaient ? Ne voulaient-ils pas s'entre-tuer au départ ? Et puis, gisant par terre ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Trop de questions naviguèrent dans la tête du petit. Il observa alors son ami, assit a côté de lui. Son regard était vide, s'en était presque effrayant. A quoi pensait-il ?

 **\- E-euh... Ça va ?** , le questionna Sans, inquiet. **Qu..qu'est ce que tu f... A-ahh... !**

Le cœur, ou l'âme, de Sans, se mit à battre la chamade. En effet, le grand orange s'était mis au dessus de Sans, à califourchon, et venait de lui mordre le cou. Red ne pouvait rien faire, il sentit qu'il avait une force incroyable. De plus, il ne savait pas s'il voulait le repousser ou non... Ce qui était une pensée problématique. Sans ne devait appartenir qu'à son frère, pourquoi il fait ça, il est suicidaire ?!

 **\- S-s'il te plaît, arrête, tu vas te faire tuer.. !** , le supplia le jeune rouge, mais... **Ahh ! A-arrête !, haleta-t-il.**

 **\- Plus maintenant.**

Sans pouvait remarquer une petite lueur orange au niveau du bas ventre de Papyrus. On dirait que c'est trop tard, Sans aurait dû se méfier... Car maintenant, lui aussi commençait à se réveiller. En réalité, il en mourrait d'envie, mais il était trop fier et avait trop de dignité pour l'avouer. Et de plus, s'il le faisait, ce serait trahir son frère, et se faire punir... Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Les choses se déroulaient ainsi, il ne pouvait rien faire contre le destin ni contre la volonté de son cœur.

Stretch continuait de mordre et lécher le cou du petit. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour du cou de son agresseur, laissant derrière tous problèmes, alors qu'il s'approcha de Red pour l'embrasser. Ceci était comme un signe qui était donné à Papyrus, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait y aller, faire ce qu'il voulait.

Que Sans était consentant.

L'orange esquissa un léger sourire, puis il passa sa langue dans la bouche de Sans, à la recherche de sa jumelle. Il balada sa main sous le T-shirt de sa victime, caressant le cou, les côtes, et enfin la colonne vertébrale. Sans laissa s'échapper un petit gémissement tout en haletant, tandis que des vas et viens se firent lentement sur sa colonne. Le petit rouge ferma les yeux, profitant au maximum des douceurs et caresses qui lui étaient offerts. Les préliminaires n'avaient jamais étés aussi agréables. Cela changeait des violences qu'il subissait avec son crétin de frère. Et cela, Sans le pensait, il avait intérieurement traité son frère de crétin ! Il se mit à frissonner. Et nous ne saurons pas si c'est à cause de l'idée que se fait Sans à voir son frère en rogne, ou à cause de la main de Stretch qui vient de parvenir jusqu'à Popol.

Il avait sûrement remarqué qu'il était réveillé. D'ailleurs, le Popol de l'orange avait l'air de devenir impatient, tout comme son propriétaire, et tout comme Sans... Les deux jumeaux n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre.

Papyrus observa Sans, le T-Shirt relevé jusqu'au cou, les mains disposée de chaque côté de sa tête, la sueur roulant sur ses joues rouges, les yeux peinant à s'ouvrir entièrement, et les halètement s'échappant de sa bouche tordue de plaisir. Il esquissa un sourire, comme ayant comprit son Seme _(j'espère pour vous que vous connaissez parce que je ne donnerais pas la définition ! Mweheheh, oui je suis cruelle, internet existe mes cher amis ^^ Et puis, vous êtes censé connaître si vous accrochez le Yaoi)_ , et celui-ci lui répondit d'un léger hochement de tête.

Stretch défit alors la ceinture de son bas, et retira celui de Sans, le laissant – presque – à nu. Il était parfaitement exquis au yeux de l'orange, qui en aurait presque saigné du nez. Mais non, il bandait et c'était bien assez suffisant. Il prit son membre en main et le plaça, de sorte à ce qu'il puisse rejoindre la tranchée de Sans _(=w=)_ et s'approcha de son Uke _(lui aussi vous devez connaître!)_ pour lui donner un baiser langoureux.

 **\- Vas-y, lui fit Sans** , haletant dans le cou de son bien aimé.

Ayant capté le message, il lança brusquement son bassin vers celui de Red, ce qui le fit se courber en arrière.

 **\- H-hey... D-doucement... s'il te... plait... A-ahh !**

 **\- D-désolé... C'est trop dur... J-je vais essayer...**

L'orange avait prit le membre de Sans en main, faisant ainsi de léger mouvement de vas et vient. Le petit rouge mit ses mains devant sa bouche, de peur que son frère soit revenu, l'entende et ne vienne.

 **\- Ne retient pas tes cris... Il ne reviendra... Pas de si peu...** , lui haleta Stretch à l'oreille _(oui, ''oreille'')_

 **\- M-mais... Ahh... AHHH !**

Les coups de bassin de Stretch se firent plus rapide et fort. Sans en perdit la notion des choses. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, tout se chamboulait, et tout s'évadait de son esprit. Il ne savait plus ou mettre de la tête. Il était, au paradis.

Le couple de squelette était proche, haletant ensemble et s'épanouissant ensemble. Sans accrocha ses main au dos du pull orange de Papyrus et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser. La folie s'était emparée d'eux. Une main à Stretch était du côté droit du visage de Sans, tandis que l'autre s'occupait de son bout de chair, sur lequel il y pressa son pouce. C'était la chose en trop. La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase _(lol, métaphore... ?)_. Les larmes qui coulaient en fureur sur les joue rougis de Red ne s'arrêtaient pas, des larmes de joie bien sûr. L'orange mit un dernier et violent coup de bassin à Sans, avant que lui et son Seme ne viennent, ensemble.

Le plus grand squelette, épuisé, s'étala sur Sans, les deux haletant. Ils avaient fait le plein de sensations.

Sans ne voulait pas imaginer ce que son frère ferait s'il était au courant de cela. Il fronça les sourcil, et le mit de côté, pensant que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Papyrus se releva, se retrouvant au dessus de Red. Il lui fit un léger sourire compatissant.

 **\- C-ça va...?** , lui demanda-t-il.

 **\- O-oh... Oui, merci.. Et toi ?** , lui renvoya-t-il, gêné de la conversation malaisante _(alors ce mot n'existe pas, mais je l'utilise quand même! Je suis son créateur ! Même si vous l'avez déjà entendu !)_

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Nous devrions nous rhabiller et nettoyer tous ça avant que le Boss n'arrive...**

 **\- Attend... Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait en rester là ?** , lui fit Papyrus, souriant, les yeux vicieux.

 **\- H-hein ? Comment ça- Ahh... Qu'est ce que...**

Stretch reprit le membre de Sans en main.

 **\- Je n'ai pas fini de te faire gémir** , fit-il se léchant les lèvres. **Regarde, tu bande encore. Il te faut pas grand chose... Sans...** , fit-il d'une voix douce et étrangement sexy.

Il se dirigea vers le membre et jeta un regard vicieux et attirant vers Red.

 **\- Jouit pour moi, Sans, encore...**

 **\- O-oui... Ahh...**

Papyrus prit le sexe du rouge entièrement en bouche, et joua avec à l'aide de sa langue.

 **\- Sans...**

 **\- P-papyrus...**

 **\- Sans..**

 **\- Pap..**

 **\- Sans.**

 **\- Hmm.. Ahh...**

 **\- Sans !**

 **\- SANS !**

L'interpellé releva brusquement la tête.

 **\- Q-que... Heh ? B-boss ?! Mais...**

 **\- Depuis quand on s'endort durant les réunions, Sans ?! Tu n'as donc pas apprit les bonnes manières ?!** , hurla Fell, fou de rage.

 **\- Quoi ? Mais je... D-désolé Boss, je ne recommencerais plus...** , Sans baissa vulgairement sa tête.

Us Papyrus était présent aussi, et regardait étrangement Sans, à la fois d'un air compatissant, et à la fois d'un air vicieux et soupçonneux.

 **\- Hm... Disons que ce n'est pas grave... J'espère pour toi que ton rêve était intéressant, comparé à cette conversation stupide que j'ai eu avec un crétin stupide !**

 **\- Le crétin stupide il t'emmerde !**

 **\- Huh ?!**

 **\- O-okay Boss, on se calme... ! Il... Il ne le pensait pas, hein ?** , fit Sans en s'adressant principalement au grand orange.

 **\- Humf...** , tourna la tête l'orange, vexé.

Fell n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué l'état de Sans, étant donné la remarque qu'il lui avait fait. Pourtant, il rougissait. Il a dû croire que Sans rougissait de honte et de peur... Il était habitué à cela... Popol était cependant réveillé, et tout ça a cause de ce maudit rêve.

 **« Comment ça un rêve... C'était si... Réaliste... Et si... Bon ? »** , pensa Sans, affichant un air grandement déçu et méprisant sur le visage. **« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je fasse un rêve comme ça ?! Ce mec vient d'arriver dans le coin et je m'excite déjà, m'imaginant avec lui au point de me faire bander putain ! Conscience de merde... Et rêve de merde ! »** , souffla le rouge.

Il faut d'ailleurs croire que Papyrus ne se préoccupe pas beaucoup de son frère étant donné tout le temps que Red à dormit... Il ne lui a prêter aucune attention. Mais bref, le petit rouge devait s'occuper de cette vilaine bosse qui le serrait dans son short, et cela allait être plus difficile que dans son rêve...

* * *

 **FIN !**

 **Alors c'est le premier LEMON que je fais alors on ne juge pas ! Non non non ! Je te vois venir =-=**

 **Bon, ne me jugez pas non plus sur les fautes ! A trois heures du mat' je vous le dit, je vois mal les fautes (ou je ne veux pas les voir) m'enfin bref... La fin vous a déçu ? Moi aussi ;-; Nan mais j'aime bien faire des petits coups comme ça x)**

 **En fait ça se trouve tout le monde a capté que ce n'était que du fake ce LEMON ;-; pauvre de moi... Bon j'y vais moi ! Mon père se lève dans 1h ! oh merde... 40 minutes maintenant ! (aller fait des maths c'est bon pour la santé =w=)**

 **Aller, salut ! Kiss de Renard à vous mes renardeaux ! :***


End file.
